Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits are typically fabricated in large batches from a semiconductor wafer. In one aspect, an integrated circuit fabrication typically involves a process of depositing a conductive material into appropriately configured openings in an intermediate circuit structure, for instance, to facilitate forming conductive metal interconnect structures between interconnect layers. As the integration density of transistors continues to increase, it is desirable to reduce or minimize defects within conductive metal interconnect structures between, for instance, adjacent metal layers of respective interconnect layers, in order to maximize fabrication efficiency and enhance commercial advantage.